G A B I N
by HK69
Summary: CHANBAEK \\ Chanyeol Baekhyun \\ WARNING! FOR GS
1. Chapter 1

_**Gabin.**_

_**Part 1 – A choice**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**)~(**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

* * *

Baekhyun yang terlebih dulu mengatakan jika mereka perlu bertemu dan berbicara langsung. Namun setelah hampir 30 menit pertemuan mereka di kafe yang terdengar hanya keheningan.

Chanyeol yang tidak tahu apa yang ingin di bicarakan hanya menunggu, menanti apa yang ingin dikatakan wanita itu. Namun Baekhyun hanya termenung menatap latte yang ia aduk entah untuk keberapa kali.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?" Chanyeol mulai bertanya. Menjadi satu-satunya yang memulai pembicaraan sedang ia sedari tadi merasa aneh dengan suasana di antara mereka.

"Tentang pernikahan yang kau tanyakan," Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya, ia kembali termenung, kini bukan menatap latte-nya tapi menatap Ayah dari Bayinya.

"Kau sudah memikirkannya?" Bukannya terlalu berpikir berlebihan, pembicaraan tentang pernikahan ia yang memulainya. Ia yang lebih dulu menanyakan pendapat Baekhyun tentang pernikahan. Tapi hal itu juga yang kini membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdebar tidak karauan. Apa itu satu bentuk kegugupan?

Saat itu entah apa yang mempengaruhinya hingga dengan percaya diri menanyakan pendapat Baekhyun tentang pernikahan.

Pertemuan random di sebuah klub dan berakhirnya pada insiden _one night stand. _Sedari awal semua yang terjadi pada mereka adalah kecelakaan. Kebetulan.

"Aku rasa aku tidak tertarik." Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu kelewat santai. Cara bicaranya dan tatapan yang menatap tajam Chanyeol sedikit mengganggu pria itu.

"Tidak tertarik?" baritonnya terdengar kesal.

"Pernikahan. Dirimu. Aku rasa aku tidak begitu tertarik." Sangat jelas. Bahkan setiap kata yang terucap terasa seperti berdengung di telinganya.

Baekhyun masih menetapkan atensi padanya. Sorotan mata itu. Memang selalu seperti itu. Sangat datar. Tak terlihat perasaan apapun disana.

"Aku sedikit menyesal mendatangimu malam itu, seharusnya aku tidak panik dan mengatasi masalahku sendiri." Dia terkekeh. Sedang lawan bicaranya mendengus kasar.

"Kau mengandung anakku." Intonasinya berubah. Terdengar amarah disana. Dan Baekhyun hanya menarik senyum tipis.

"Kita bahkan belum memastikannya," ujar Baekhyun. Ia menyesap lattenya dan kembali menatap Chanyeol.

"_One night stand_, terakhir kali aku memang melakukannya denganmu. Tapi, seperti yang kau tahu, aku juga pernah melakukannya sebelum bersamamu." Jelasnya. Dan hal itu semakin membuat amarah Chanyeol meledak.

"Ya, tentu saja. Aku ingat malam itu bukan aku yang menghancurkan keperawananmu." Baekhyun terkekeh mendengar penuturan Chanyeol, dan kembali menyesap lattenya.

"Senang mendengar kau masih mengingatnya." Dan keadaan kembali sunyi di antara mereka.

Chanyeol tengah menenangkan pikirannya. Terdiam. Semua hal tentang wanita itu selalu membuatnya bertanya-tanya. Isi kepala Baekhyun dengan semua tatapan datar yang selalu dia berikan. Selalu membuat Chanyeol ingin mengetahui lebih banyak.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Chanyeol kembali bersuara. Baritonnya terdengar lebih tenang.

Baekhyun kembali mengalihkan netra sipitnya pada Chanyeol, tidak mengerti maksud pertanyaan pria itu.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apa?"

"Seingatku kau mengatakan padaku saat itu kau baru di tahun pertama kuliah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Yang melakukannya sebelumku. Dan itu adalah tahun lalu. Apa yang ingin kau lakukan sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun diam. Tapi ia tidak mengalihkan netranya kemana pun. Manik hitam itu tepat menatap satu orang di hadapannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Byun Baekhyun?" Tegas. Bariton itu menuntut satu jawaban pasti. Wanita itu jelas hanya beralasan.

Dia jelas ingin menghindarinya. Salah. Ada sesuatu yang salah. Pikir Chanyeol.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Chanyeol menatapnya penuh permohonan. Penjelasan.

"Aku hanya tidak tertarik. Pernikahan. Tanggung jawab." Ia memejamkan matanya. Tangannya ia bawa mengelus perut buncitnya. 21 minggu.

"Aku hanya merasa, pilihanku mendatangimu malam itu adalah suatu kesalahan. Menerima pertanggung jawaban yang kau tawarkan dan segalanya."

"Kau akan tetap seperti ini?" Chanyeol kembali bertanya. Baekhyun memilih meminum lattenya yang sudah dingin.

"Apa ini hanya tentang dirimu? Egomu?! Lalu bagaimana dengan bayi di dalam perutmu? Apa kau benar-benar mencoba mengabaikannya?!" Bariton itu terdengar bergetar. Menahan amarah.

"Bukankah ini terdengar mudah untukmu? Aku. Orang asing yang kebetulan bersamamu selama satu malam, lalu mendatangimu di minggu kelima setelah pertemuan terakhir kita. Memilih untuk melepaskanmu dari rasa tanggung jawab yang tak berdasar ini."

"Persetan dengan pikiran dangkalmu!" Baritonnya pecah. Menjadi teriakan lantang yang membuat semua pengunjung kafe menatap mereka.

Baekhyun mencoba tenang. Menatap kedua manik bulat itu dengan mantap. Seolah memberi tahu pria itu jika pilihannya adalah benar dan tepat.

"Selamat Byun Baekhyun. Kau sudah terlepas dariku." Chanyeol beranjak. Amarah itu membakar seluruh tubuhnya. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang menatapnya perlahan menjauh.

"Oke. Kini hanya tinggal kita berdua. Aku akan menjadi satu-satunya yang mencintaimu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan tangan yang mengelus perut buncitnya.

Beberapa detik terdiam. Lalu beranjak dan berjalan keluar sebelum meneguk habis isi latte-nya.

Menjauh. Dari segalanya.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Gabin.**_

_**Part 2 – Beginning**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**)~(**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

.

Saat itu adalah akhir tahun keduanya sebagai seorang mahasiswi Manajemen. Dunia malam adalah hiburan yang menjadi temannya sejak ia usianya sudah legal. Mendapatkan kartu identitas dan menikmati minuman beralkohol pertamanya.

Orang tuanya selalu mengingatkannya untuk selalu berhati-hati meskipun mereka tidak melarang. Dan Baekhyun berterima kasih untuk kepercayaan yang di berikan orang tuanya.

Dunia malam adalah hiburan ketika beberapa materi kuliah membuat kepalanya jenuh. Dan tidak seharusnya ia mematahkan kepercayaan kedua orang tuanya.

Kejadian itu sangat klise. Hanya pertemuan asing kala alkohol membuat kesadaran melayang-layang di atas kepala. Bercumbu dan satu kamar di hotel itu adalah hal yang selalu Baekhyun sesalkan.

Ia juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama kala mantan kekasih brengsek yang menidurinya di bawah kesadaran alkohol.

Chanyeol.

Baekhyun.

Perkenalan itu terjadi di atas ranjang. Dan hanya itu.

Keesokan harinya adalah petaka baginya. Saat ia sadar dimana dan apa yang telah ia lakukan semalaman.

Ia menjadi satu-satunya yang pertama kali bangun, dan memungut semua pakaiannya yang sudah bertebaran di lantai.

Dan ketika ia keluar dari kamar mandi setelah memberaskan dirinya. Ia disambut dengan tatapan asing itu. Baekhyun tersenyum. Lalu tertawa canggung.

"Malam yang hebat. Aku akan membiarkanmu membayar kamar ini. Aku pergi." Ujar Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu hotel. Gila. Ia bahkan tidak ingat bagaimana cara ia bisa berada disini. Dan juga siapa pria itu.

"Baekhyun." Langkah Baekhyun terhenti kala namanya terpanggil.

Baekhyun kembali menatap pria yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang yang masih menatapnya.

Dan tak terdengar apa pun. Mereka berdua hanya saling melempar tatap dalam diam. Keheningan menghilang ketika suara ponsel terdengar.

Itu milik Baekhyun.

Nama ibunya adalah yang ia lihat. Dan Baekhyun semakin merutuk.

"Aku benar-benar harus pergi," ujar Baekhyun lalu menunjukkan ponselnya yang terus berdering.

Pria itu beranjak. Berjalan mendekatinya. Berdiri di hadapannya.

Terkejut. Tentu saja.

Suara ponsel itu telah berhenti. Dan keadaan kembali hening.

"Park Chanyeol." Bariton itu terdengar. Baekhyun mengangguk canggung. Pria itu memperkenalkan diri tanpa harus ia minta.

Kini suara nada dering ponsel lain terdengar. Dan sekarang milik Chanyeol.

"Aku minta maaf atas kejadian semalam. Kita terlalu mabuk saat itu." Ujarnya. Lalu menyerahkan ponsel Baekhyun.

Tunggu, sejak kapan ponselku berada di tangannya?! Batin Baekhyun menggila.

"Aku sudah menyimpan nomorku, hubungi aku jika sesuatu terjadi." Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ujaran pria itu.

Sesuatu? Seperti apa? Sialan! Batin Baekhyun kembali menggila.

Ia merutuk. Matanya terpejam dan mulutnya merutuk tanpa suara.

"Oh, aku berharap ini pertemuan terakhir kau dan aku." Final Baekhyun lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar hotel.

.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Gabin.**_

_**Part 3 – Her**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**)~(**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

Nuansa tenang yang tercipta. Makanan lezat yang tersedia. Juga Pemilik yang ramah. Adalah bentuk suatu nilai plus yang di dapatkan dari kedai makanan ini.

Meskipun tidak besar, hanya tersedia 2 meja untuk 2 orang di sisi kanan dan meja panjang untuk 8 orang di sebelah kiri.

Kedai Gabin. Itu namanya. Kedai kecil ini adalah satu-satunya impian seorang Byun Baekhyun.

Dahulu sekali sejak ia baru mulai bisa berbicara. Ia sangat menikmati permainan kedai rumahan bersama Ibu dan Ayahnya. Dan sejak saat itu. Ia selalu mengatakan pada orangtuanya jika nanti ia akan membuat kedainya sendiri.

Dan disinilah dia. Menjadi seorang pemilik dari Kedai Gabin.

"Nuna, siapa yang akan menjemput Gabin?" Suara Junho menyadarkannya.

"Aku saja. Dia meminta sesuatu tadi pagi." Jelas Baekhyun, lalu melepas apron yang ia kenakan.

.

.

5 tahun. Park Gabin. Putri cantik yang suka sekali permen kapas dan merah muda.

Menggemaskan. Tentu saja, balita itu sangat menggemaskan.

Dan juga menyebalkan. Oh, itu adalah sikap buruk kekanakkan yang di lakukan balita itu jika sedang merajuk.

"Eomma!" Suara nyaringnya sedikit membuat Baekhyun ngilu. Khawatir dengan pita suara si putri cantik kesayangannya itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan melupakannya!" Gabin segera berlari memeluk sang ibu.

"Kau mengatakannya hampir setiap detik. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jika itu selalu terngiang di telingaku, hmm?" Tawa riangnya sangat menyenangkan meskipun terkadang untuk di beberapa kesempatan terdengar menyebalkan. Yaa, seperti ocehannya pagi tadi tentang membeli gulali sepulang sekolah.

"Apa ada yang menghubungimu?" Tanya Gabin. Tas bergambar stroberi dengan warna merah muda itu sudah berada di dalam genggaman tangan Baekhyun, sedang tangannya yang bebas sudah tidak bebas lagi, karena Gabin tentu sudah merangkul tangannya dengan erat.

Mereka berjalan santai dengan cuaca yang menyenangkan. Terang tapi tidak begitu terik. Tentu saja, ini memang cuaca yang tepat untuk waktu pukul 3 sore.

"Hanya ada pesan. Sepertinya dia sibuk." Jawab Baekhyun. Sedikit bumbu kebohongan akan menyenangkan telinga si cantik Gabin.

Bagaimana mungkin Baekhyun mengatakan jika ia mengabaikan panggilan itu dan lebih memilih berkirim pesan.

Si cantik Gabin, pasti akan mengomelinya dengan mulut cerewet yang entah dari mana itu berasal.

.

ㅡ^

.

Kedai Gabin. Buka sampai jam 3 pagi. Ada 1 koki. 1 kasir. 1 pelayan.

Dan untuk membuat stamina mereka tetap cukup untuk mejalankan kedai sampai jam 3 pagi tanpa pekerja paruh waktu adalah, sang pemilik kedai yang akan menggantikan pekerjaan mereka.

Byun Baekhyun. Ia kadang akan menjadi seorang manager, koki, kasir dan pelayan. Namun hal utama adalah ia juga akan selalu menjadi Ibu yang siaga untuk si cantik Gabin.

Kedai Gabin. Mempunyai dua waktu terbatas. Pertama pada jam 11 siang sampai 5 sore adalah kedai rumah makan. Menyediakan menu makanan rumah dan beberapa menu spesial berbeda di setiap harinya.

Lalu jam 8 malam sampai 3 pagi adalah kedai mini bar. Menyiapkan cemilan malam sebagai makanan pendamping untuk pengunjung yang ingin menikmati alkohol dan sejenisnya.

Meskipun awalnya sedikit resah untuk membuka sebuah mini bar. Namun ia meyakinkan dirinya jika semua akan berjalan baik. Dan, ya. Hal itu berjalan cukup baik untuk satu tahun belakangan.

.

ㅡ^

.

Hari ini, Baekhyun berada di dapur kedai. Beraksi menjadi seorang koki. Ia menyerahkan tugas menjemput si cantik Gabin kepada Junho si pelayan tampan.

Suara Yerin yang memanggilnya dari meja kasir terdengar jelas. Ia segera berjalan keluar dapur dan menghampirinya.

Park Chanyeol. Pria itu yang pertama kali ia lihat saat menghampiri meja kasir dimana Yerin berada.

"Oh, kau sudah datang? Tunggu sebentar," Baekhyun menyapa lalu segera bergegas kembali kedapur untuk melepas apron dan maskernya.

.

Park Chanyeol dan dirinya bukanlah cerita canggung. Tapi keresahan selalu terasa pada diri Baekhyun jika ia bersama pria itu meskipun ia selalu menutupnya dengan bersikap tenang.

"Maaf merepotkanmu, tapi dari kemarin ia meminta ingin bertemu denganmu." Chanyeol tersenyum. Kecil. Hanya sudut bibir yang tertarik ke atas.

"Itu tidak merepotkan jika putriku sendiri yang memintanya," ujar Chanyeol. Dan hal itu benar, Baekhyun menertawakan dirinya dalam hati.

"Kau sibuk kemarin?" Bariton itu bertanya. Baekhyun berkedip canggung mencoba mengingat kesibukannya kemarin.

"Tidak terlalu, kenapa?"

"Ah, jadi kau menghindari panggilanku secara sengaja," kini bariton itu terkekeh. Dan Baekhyun tertohok. Oke. Itu pernyataan yang sangat tepat.

Baekhyun akhirnya menjadi orang pertama yang beranjak dengan alasan urusan dapur. Mengingat ia sedang menjadi koki di kedainya hari ini.

Sudah di katakan. Sesungguhnya Park Chanyeol dan dirinya bukanlah cerita canggung. Tapi akan selalu menjadi hal yang paling canggung setiap mereka bertemu.

Hubungan itu ada dari akta kelahiran Gabin. Park Gabin. Tentu saja. Nama keluarga Chanyeol ada disana.

4 hari. Butuh empat hari untuk melihat kehadiran Chanyeol setelah ia selesai melakukan persalinan. Nama Gabin sudah berada di ranjang Bayi. Tanpa nama keluarga. Karena Baekhyun menghargai Chanyeol untuk menunggu keputusan pria itu pada bayi mereka.

Dan hasil tes DNA itu cocok. Lalu Park adalah satu-satunya nama keluarga yang di miliki Gabin. Park Gabin.

.

Suara lengkingan riang terdengar sampai dapur, lalu di susul dengan suara kekehan jengkel Junho di pintu dapur.

"Anak itu memintaku menggendongnya di punggung dan berlari cepat. Lalu itu alasannya?" Junho tertawa kesal. Karena merasa di manfaatkan oleh Gabin.

"Tentu saja. Ia tahu jika Ayahnya akan datang." Mendengar penuturan Baekhyun membuat Junho mendengus keras.

"Ganti baju dan istirahatlah sebentar, okay." Ujar Baekhyun pada Junho sebelum melangkah keluar meninggalkan dapur.

Langkah yang ia bawa untuk menghampiri si cantik Gabin tertahan kala melihat momen Ayah dan anak itu.

Gabin mengaitkan kedua tangannya pada tengkuk Chanyeol, bersandar pada dada pria itu, dan duduk di pangkuannya dengan nyaman. Menyenangkan.

Senyuman merekah lebar di wajah Baekhyun. Ia menikmati pemandangan itu sebelum netranya bertabrakan dengan Ayah si cantik Gabin.

"Kau harus berganti pakaian sebelum pergi," Ujar Baekhyun, mengajak Gabin ikut bersamanya untuk bersiap-siap.

Gedung kecil 3 lantai itu adalah Gedung miliknya sendiri. Jangan tanya kronologi tentang bagaimana ia bisa membelinya, karena tentu saja ada sedikit bantuan dari Chanyeol pada Gedung itu.

Lantai pertama yang ia jadikan Kedai Gabin, lantai 2 dan 3 adalah rumahnya. Tempat tinggalnya bersama si cantik Gabin.

.

"Eomma, Appa bilang kami akan pulang malam." Ujar Gabin setelah keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk menyiapkan pakaian Gabin.

"Karena besok akhir pekan." Riang Gabin, berjalan mendekat pada sang Ibu.

"Lalu?"

"Aku tidak perlu tidur cepat," ujarnya dengan kerlingan manja. Oh, dimana ia mendapatkan hal itu?

"Siapa yang mengatakannya? Appa-mu?" Gabin segera menggeleng dengan cepat.

"Jangan memarahinya!" Galak Gabin. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Siapa yang memarahi siapa?" Gabin terdiam. Merasa jika tadi ia salah telah berteriak kepada ibunya.

Si cantik Gabin segera mendekat dan memeluknya. Mencicitkan kata maaf untuk sikapnya yang buruk.

Baekhyun tersenyum. Si cantik Gabin sangat pintar. Si peka yang menyebalkan. Karena menggemaskan, bagaimana bisa ia memarahinya.

"Appa bilang ia merindukanmu," wajahnya disembunyikan pada tengkuk Baekhyun. Meskipun dengan suara kecil, tapi dia mendengarnya. Aneh.

.

ㅡ^

.

Setelah berpamitan, Baekhyun kembali bekerja. Namun, di dapur sudah ada pemilik dapur yang asli.

"Urusanmu sudah selesai?" Tanya Baekhyun saat melihat Hanbin sudah sibuk dengan menu masakannya.

"Sudah beres, jadi kau bisa bersantai." Ujar Hanbin, yang membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Baekhyun tergelak. Ia sangat terkejut. Kedainya cukup kecil dan teriakan itu terdengar bergema di seluruh ruangan. Dasar wanita sinting.

"Eonni, kau akan menemaniku minum bukan?" Jung Hana. Hubungan mereka selalu membuat Yerin kesal. Si kasir cantik itu entah kenapa selalu kesal ketika Hana datang ke kedai.

"Tentu, tapi aku yang memegang peraturannya." Ujar Baekhyun, lalu meminta Junho menyiapkan gurita pedas, 3 botol bir, dan 2 botol soju.

.

Gelas pertama. Tegukan pertama.

"Dimana princess Gabin?" Tanya Hana, netranya berusaha mencari keberadaan si princess kecil itu di sekeliling kedai.

"Chanyeol menjemputnya," Ujar Baekhyun, sedang Hana mengangguk.

"Mereka pergi bersama? Kenapa kau tidak ikut mereka?" kekehan Hana sedikit membuat Baekhyun kesal. Wanita itu jelas tengah mengejeknya.

"Lalu kenapa kau disini? Seharusnya kau ikut bergabung dengan mereka," Baekhyun membalasnya. Mengejek wanita itu.

2 sloki Hana teguk dengan cepat. Membuatnya merasakan rasa pahit yang menggiurkan tenggorokannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menikah dengannya? Gabin juga pasti menginginkannya." Pertanyaan Hana membuat Baekhyun tertawa.

"Gabin menginginkan Ayah, dan ia mendapatkannya. Tapi aku tidak membutuhkan suami. Aku hanya tidak tertarik saat itu." Ujar Baekhyun. Hana mengangguk mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut temannya itu.

Teman. Tentu, teman. Hana mendengus memikirkan hubungan dirinya dan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak tertarik? Karena apa? Kau mempunyai alasan kuat untuk membuat pilihan serius tentang hubunganmu dengannya," pertanyaan Hana, membuat Baekhyun terdiam dan menatap Hana dengan serius.

"Kau tidak pernah membahas tentang kronologi hubunganku dengan Chanyeol, lalu kenapa sekarang kau ingin membahasnya?"

"Hubungan kami tidak akan pernah berhasil sampai kapan pun. Semua hanya tentang hukum. Hukum mengatakan jika aku adalah istrinya dan dia adalah suamiku. Tapi kenyataannya selama ini, entahlah aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana menjelaskan hubungan kami," Hana kembali meneguk sojunya. Sedang Baekhyun selalu menjadi yang si pemegang peraturan. Ia yang menuangkan Soju pada gelas Hana.

"Kenapa? Apa alasan yang membuatmu tidak tertarik?" sekali lagi, Hana mendesak jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Kenapa kau penasaran?"

"Karena jika kau menikahinya, aku tidak akan berada di sini dengan status sebagai istri dari seorang Park Chanyeol."

Jung Hana. Byun Baekhyun.

Hubungan mereka aneh. Chanyeol dengan sadar berkomentar tentang kedekatan mereka. Pria itu menolak kedekatan mereka. Entah kenapa hubungan mereka membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Dia asing. Terlalu asing untuk masuk ke dalam hidupku." Ujar Baekhyun. Hana kini meneguk hampir setengah botol bir.

"Saat itu dia adalah calon Ayah dari bayimu, dan kau masih berpikir dia asing?!" gerah. Perkataan Baekhyun membuatnya marah.

"Itu kecelakaan. Tak ada satu pun dari kami berharap untuk berjalan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan." Tegukan pertama Baekhyun.

"Hanya satu malam. Seharusnya memang hubungan itu berakhir pada satu malam. Tidak akan pernah berlanjut untuk pertemuan selanjutnya."

.

ㅡ^

.

Empat minggu setelah satu malam gila itu, Baekhyun sadar jika ada yang salah dengannya. Dan hal itu benar.

Itu benar jika sesuatu telah terjadi. Ia hamil. Dan pria itu adalah satu-satunya manusia yang dia ingat.

Keterkejutannya dan segala hal tentang semuanya membuatnya gila. Hingga tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan semua kegilaan itu.

Orang tuanya membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit, karena putrinya mengalami demam tinggi. Dan saat itulah dunianya kembali meledak.

Tak ada rahasia. Orang tuanya sudah mengetahuinya. Kehamilan itu. Kandungannya.

"Siapa?" Ayah yang selalu ia hormati, ayah yang selalu menatapnya penuh kehangatan kini memberi tatapan asing yang menakutkan.

Baekhyun diam. Memilih untuk menenangkan pikirannya terlebih dulu sebelum memberitahu orang tuanya tentang siapa ayah dari calon bayinya.

.

Aku ingin bertemu. Adalah isi pesan yang Baekhyun kirimkan pada Chanyeol.

Dan pria itu yang memilih tempatnya.

Pertemuan kedua mereka setelah malam itu. Kecanggungan melanda. Mereka tidak berhenti menatap satu sama lain.

Sangat asing. Park Chanyeol terlalu asing.

"Aku hamil." Jelas Baekhyun. Lalu menyerahkan surat dokter atas informasi terkait kehamilannya.

Pria itu tidak tertarik dengan kertas putih yang di serahkan Baekhyun. Namun netra bulat itu turun menatap perut Baekhyun yang hampir tertutup meja. Dan Baekhyun memberikan tatapan datar atas itu.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab."

.

ㅡ^

.

Satu boto soju dan 2 botol telah kosong. Hana meneguk semuanya dengan cepat. Membuat Baekhyun menggeleng kagum dengan kekuatan Hana dalam minum minuman beralkohol.

"Aku kacau." Ujar Hana. Baekhyun mendengarkan. Tidak memberikan respon apapun.

"Aku sedang berpikir untuk mengajukan gugatan cerai." Gurita pedas menjadi pendamping Soju. Baekhyun mengambil sumpit dan membuat suapan pertama pada mulutnya sendiri. Gurita pedas sangat lezat.

"Ini sudah hampir 5 tahun. Ia bahkan tidak pernah meniduriku. Hal paling mesum yang ia lakukan hanya menciumku. Tidak lebih dari itu." Baekhyun masih setia mendengarkan.

Berkomentar tentang urusan rumah tangga Hana bukanlah hal yang patut ia lakukan.

"Kau ingat saat pertama kali aku tahu jika Chanyeol mempunyai seorang putri dan tentang keberadaanmu?" Baekhyun mengangguk, ia ingat.

Hana sangat kecewa saat itu. Ia ingin marah tapi tidak bisa. Chanyeol hanya mengatakan satu kalimat yang cukup jelas.

"_Dia Baekhyun, ibu dari putriku."_

Baekhyun juga sama terkejutnya dengan Hana. Ia baru mengetahuinya jika Chanyeol telah menikah. Dan Hana adalah istrinya. Pria itu sudah gila.

"Tapi hal yang lucu adalah, bagaimana bisa dia memilih tanggal pernikahan kami dengan tepat bersama hari saat kau melahirkan? Dia sangat keras kepala ingin memilih tanggal pernikahan kami seorang diri saat itu." Hana menatap Baekhyun yang tengah melamun.

"Seolah ia sengaja melakukannya, ia memperhitungan semuanya dengan tepat," Lalu mendengus kasar sebelum meneguk sloki kesekiannya.

.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Gabin.**_

_**Part 4 - Timing**_

_**Byun Baekhyun**_

_**)~(**_

_**Park Chanyeol**_

Park Chanyeol sadar jika sedari awal dia hanya mempermainkan Hana dengan tetap menikahinya meski ia tahu semua tak akan pernah berjalan dengan baik.

Pilihan untuk memilih mengikuti keinginan orang tuanya adalah pilihan ketika satu wanita kurang ajar yang dengan berani memporak porandakan kehidupannya.

Perjodohan. Pernikahan.

Chanyeol sadar jika sedari awal ia hanya melarikan diri. Bukan karena ia takut, tapi karena ia terlalu marah.

Wanita kurang ajar itu. Jelas nembuatnya marah.

Keputusan yang ia pilih tanpa memberitahu tentang keberadaan wanita asing yang telah ia hamili adalah suata bentuk kebejatan. Kesadaran akan betapa brengseknya dia. Seratus persen cocok.

Memilih menikah dengan tameng perjodohan adalah suatu kemunafikan yang dengan sadar Pria itu rasakan.

Jung Hana.

Ia cantik. Berhati lembut. Dan mempunyai perasaan yang tulus.

Mereka berdua sama-sama asing ketika perjodohan itu mempertemukan mereka dan membawa mereka pada jenjang pernikahan.

Yaa. Asing.

Kesadaran akan segala hal yang telah melukai Hana. Chanyeol mencoba membohongi dirinya sendiri. Wanita itu akan baik-baik saja.

Hana akan selalu menjadi istri yang baik, ia pendamping yang sangat sempurna.

Chanyeol sadar akan perasaan cinta dengan ketulusan yang meledak dari Hana. Tapi, seolah tuli dan buta. Ia menjadi pria brengsek yang seolah tidak peduli.

Hana pikir, Chanyeol hanya mempedulikan Gabin. Tapi itu bukan hanya tentang gadis kecil yang berstatus putri dari suaminya. Tapi, tentang ibu dari anak itu.

Chanyeol pernah mengatakan jika Gabin akan selalu menjadi segalanya untuk kehidupan pria itu. Dan saat itu pula, Hana sadar jika itu bukan hanya tentang Park Gabin sedari awal.

"Kenapa kau menerima perjodohan kita?" Tanya Hana

"Orang tuaku mengingkanmu menjadi menantu mereka." Jawabnya dengan bariton yang cukup membuat Hana terkekeh datar.

"Lalu, setelah berstatus menjadi istrimu, apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya kembali terdengar dari Hana.

Tapi tak satu pun suara terdengar. Chanyeol memilih diam.

"Kau mencintai wanita itu." Pernyataan tegas Hana ucapkan.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sautan dari baritonnya sedikit membuat Hana tertawa kecil.

"Ibu dari anakmu, kau mencintainya."

"Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau katakan?" Bariton itu mengutarakan pertanyaan yang membingungkan diri sendiri. Hana kembali tertawa. Sangat sumbang.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai." Hana berucap tegas. Meskipun suaranya terdengar bergetar, ia bertahan dengan mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan lantang.

"Aku lelah denganmu, semua yang kujalani terasa percuma." Hana menatap manik bulat Chanyeol, mereka bersitatap.

"Aku muak menjadi pecundang. Ceraikan aku, Park Chanyeol." Tumpah sudah. Air mata itu jatuh melewati wajahnya. Hana terisak.

"Hana," bariton itu khawatir. Tentu saja. Ia melukai Hana.

"Jujurlah pada perasaanmu sendiri. Aku bertahan karena aku masih sanggup berusaha, namun ketika aku tahu segala usaha yang kulakukan percuma, aku ingin berhenti." Isaknya tak mereda. Seraknya semakin menyakitkan.

"Aku memberikanmu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki semua hal tentangnya dan orang tuamu, aku akan menghormati keputusanmu dan mendukungmu, jadi jujurlah pada perasaanmu terlebih dulu." Setelah bersusah payah mengucapkannya, Hana berlalu memasuki kamar dan menguncinya.

Chanyeol menatap punggung wanita itu. Brengsek. Adalah sumpah serapah yang ia utarakan pada dirinya sendiri.

Melihat Hana menangis benar-benar pukulan telak untuknya. Wanita itu mempunyai hati seluas samudera setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya.

Kejam. Tak berperasaan.

Hana jelas tau jika pernikahan itu hanya tameng. Entah untuk apa, namun Hana yakin jika perasaannya tak akan pernah terbalas sedalam apa pun ia berusaha.

.

.

Setelah menidurkan Gabin, Baekhyun turun ke lantai bawah. Malam ini keadaan Bar cukup lapang.

Meja kasir kosong, entah pergi kemana si kasir cantik itu. Baekhyun pun mendekati meja kasir untuk menggantikan Yerin sementara.

Bel pintu terdengar tanda seseorang membuka pintu. Netranya tertuju pada pintu dan di sana ia menemukan ayah Gabin.

Senyum sapaan tergambar di wajah Baekhyun. Namun, Chanyeol memilih berlalu mengabaikan sapaan itu dengan datar.

Baekhyun memilih mengambil langkah mendekati Chanyeol.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Tidakkah kau seharusnya di rumah bersama istrimu?" Tanya yang terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol berdecih.

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk membawakannya 2 botol soju.

Setelah memberikan pesanan, Baekhyun memilih kembali pada tempatnya. Mencoba acuh pada salah satu meja di sudut ruangan.

"Ada apa dengannya?" Itu Yerin. Baekhyun terkejut.

"Kenapa bertanya padaku?" Kembali tanya Baekhyun lemparkan pada Yerin.

"Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Hanya memeriksa, kau darimana?"

"Toilet."

"Lebih baik kau menemaninya."

"Kenapa harus?"

"Oh, aku fikir kau tengah dilema."

"Apa yang-"

"Atau kau bisa mengabaikannya dan tertidur dengan tenang di kamarmu."

Baekhyun berdecih dan menatap Yerin kesal. Langkahnya ia bawa berlalu meninggalkan Yerin. Bukan untuk tertidur tenang di kamarnya, namun, untuk menanyakan keadaan ayah Gabin.

"Sesuatu terjadi?" Baekhyun memilih duduk di hadapan Chanyeol. 2 botol Soju yang beberapa menit ia bawa kini telah kosong.

Chanyeol yang tengah tertunduk merasa terusik.

"Soju tidak membuatku mabuk. Bisa kau bawakan yang lain?" Baekhyun diam, seolah tak mendengar permintaan Chanyeol.

Mereka saling menatap. Dua botol soju masih menbuatnya sadar. Wajah Baekhyun masih terukir jelas di dalam netranya.

"Apa sekarang kita masih asing?" Bariton itu bertanya. Baekhyun terdiam. Memberikan tatapan bingung.

"Apa kau masih tidak mau menikahiku?" Tanya kembali terdengar. Tak ada reaksi yang kentara dari Baekhyun.

"Kalian bertengkar?" Kini Baekhyun yang bertanya.

"Bukankah kita sudah tidak seasing dulu?"

"Aku akan menghubungi Hana."

"Asing menjadi alasan kau tidak ingin menikahiku. Dan sekarang kita cukup dekat karena telah membesarkan Gabin bersama. Dan kau masih menolak lamaranku?"

Baekhyun beranjak. Ia merasa harus menjauh dari pria itu, dan menghubungi Hana terkait keberadaan Chanyeol.

"Hana ingin bercerai." Bariton itu berujar sebelum Baekhyun melangkah menjauh.

"Aku membuatnya menangis. Dan bukannya menenangkannya. Aku memilih datang kesini dan melamarmu."

"Brengsek."

"Aku tahu. Dan aku berhak menyalahkanmu untuk itu."

"Brengsek."

"Semua berawal darimu. Kau juga bersalah."

"Bajingan."

"Seharusnya kau tidak keras kepala hanya untuk melindungi harga dirimu itu ketika bahkan kita sudah bersetubuh dan kau melahirkan Gabin."

"Kau bajingan."

"Asing kau bilang? Sebelum menikah dan melahirkanmu, orang tuamu juga hanya orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu dan jatuh cinta lalu menikah."

"Tutup mulutmu."

"Kau merasa kau korban dan menyalahkanku ketika aku siap bertanggung jawab dengan segala hal. Namun nyatanya. Aku yang menjadi korban di sini, Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Keduanya diam. Tak ada sautan lagi. Baekhyun masih berdiri menatap nyalang pada Chanyeol, yang mana Chanyeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Yerin yang menatap dari kejauhan dan mendengar pertengkaran mereka pun dibuat bimbang. Haruskah memisahkan dua orang itu atau membiarkannya.

"Kau tidak akan memisahkannya?" Tanya Junho pada Yerin.

Junho datang dari dapur bersama Hanbin karena suara mereka terdengar sampai dapur. Beruntung keadaan Bar malam ini sangat lapang.

"Biarkan saja. Aku lapar, buatkan aku ramen." Ujar Yerin lalu berjalan menuju dapur. Yang di ikuti Hanbin dan Junho.

.

.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Apa hanya memakiku?" Chanyeol beranjak. Mendekati lemari minuman yang berada di dekat meja kasir dan mengambil tiga botol soju.

Baekhyun masih terdiam. Tak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Tidakkah kita perlu memperbaiki hubungan kita terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Chanyeol, sebelum menegak minumannya.

"Apa? Apa yang kau harapkan?" Baekhyun melemparkan pertanyaan tegas. Chanyeol sudah gila berada di sini dan mengoceh tidak jelas.

"Hmm, mengurus perceraianku dengan Hana, lalu mengurus surat pernikahanku denganmu." Bariton itu berujar tanpa beban. Seolah hal itu lah yang memang harus dan pantas di lakukan.

"Apa kau masih waras?"

"Bukankah memang itu yang harus di lakukan?"

"Apa otakmu tercerna bersama minumanmu?!"

Chanyeol mendongak. Berhenti meminum sojunya dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. Namun, maniknya terlihat lebih lembut kali ini.

"Aku lelah." Baritonnya terdengar mengadu.

Baekhyun terpaku.

"Bisakah kau berhenti egois, dan kita hidup bahagia bersama Gabin?" Tanya dari baritonnya terdengar seperti permohonan. Keputusasaan.

Setiap kata yang terucap dari mulut Chanyeol tercena dengan hati-hati dalam pikiran wanita itu.

"Orang tuaku, memilih jodoh yang baik. Hana benar-benar sangat tulus dalam segala hal yang dia lakukan, meskipun seberapa banyak aku melukainya terus menerus," Percayalah, Chanyeol berujar dengan kesadaran normal. Soju tak sedikit pun merenggut kesadarannya.

"Kau tau apa yang di katakannya setelah menginginkan perceraian?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"Ia ingin aku memperbaiki hubunganku denganmu. Ia tidak terdengar seperti wanita keras kepala dengan segala keegoisan di dalam dirinya, bukan?"

"Tidak seperti seseorang yang menolak lamaranku di saat tengah mengandung putriku," bariton itu sangat sarkas. Chanyeol kembali menuang soju dan menegaknya.

"Sepertinya bajingan yang brengsek ini lebih memilih si egois yang melahirkan putrinya, dari pada wanita baik hati seperti Hana." Baritonnya terkekeh. Tak berhenti menuangkan soju setiap gelasnya kosong.

"Benar-benar sosok pria bertanggung jawab." Bariton itu tengah membanggakan dirinya. Ia bahkan menegak minumannya dengan senyuman lebar terlukis di wajahnya. Sangat bangga akan diri sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Pertanyaan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan tatapan lembut yang di berikan dari manik bulatnya.

Baekhyun bahkan tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa mendengar setiap kalimat yang terucap dari mulut pria itu.

Park Chanyeol benar-benar bajingan brengsek.

"Kau tahu, aku ini ayah yang baik untuk Gabin kita yang cantik."

"Ah! Meskipun aku bukan suami yang baik bagi Hana. Tapi kau harus akui itu semua karenamu, jadi... tentu saja aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untukmu." Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar kalimatnya sendiri.

"Jadi bagaimana, kali ini kau menerima lamaranku?"

.

.


End file.
